The Pilot and Feasibility (P&F) Program at the University of Chicago DRTC has a rich history of supporting the development of new research programs in diabetes related areas. Since 1977, the P&F program has funded 100 proposals from 96 applicants, many of who are now prominent researchers in their respective fields. The program is designed to provide limited funding for the collection of preliminary data for a larger subsequent extramurally funded research grant application, or to test a novel hypothesis that may have a high potential impact on the future directions of diabetes research. The primary mission of the P&F program is to fund young investigators at the start of their research career, attract more established investigators from other fields to enter into diabetes-related research, and/or to establish novel collaborations between investigators in different fields. The P&F program specifically solicits and funds applications from investigators working in basic, clinical and translational research areas. Additionally, the P&F program at the University of Chicago has recently initiated funding of grant applications from diabetes researchers from other Chicago based research institutions. P&F funded researchers are strongly encouraged to share their research findings through participation in other DRTC sponsored events such as the Annual Chicago Diabetes Day. Thus, the P&F program at the University of Chicago is committed to advancing diabetes related research, through supporting promising young diabetes researchers, attracting more established investigators to enter the area, and fostering collaborations and scientific exchanges amongst diabetes researchers located at universities across the city.